1. Field
This document relates to a thin film solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A variety of studies on alternative energy sources of existing fossil fuels have progressed in order to solve the energy problems. Particularly, the studies focus on the use of natural energy sources such as wind energy, atom energy, and solar energy so as to replace petroleum energy source which is expected to be depleted within several tens of years.
Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells have been particularly spotlighted because, as cells for generating electric energy from solar energy, the solar cells are able to draw energy from an abundant source, and do not cause environmental pollution. The solar cell employing monocrystalline bulk silicon which is being put into practical use has not been greatly widespread due to its high manufacturing and installment costs.
A study on a thin film solar cell for solving such cost problems is being vigorously made, and particularly, a thin film solar cell using amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) has attracted great attention as a technique enabling large-sized solar cells to be manufactured at a low cost. The thin film solar cell may have a configuration where a first electrode, an absorbing layer, and a second electrode are sequentially formed on a first substrate, and, for improvement of efficiency, a texturing process is performed so as to form large unevenness on a surface of the first electrode. This texturing process is performed by a chemical etching method using an acid-base solution. However, The texturing process has a problem in that a shape of the unevenness is not freely adjusted and the resistance is increased due to damage of the surface of the first electrode.